


eternity

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love Zude :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity

Zero woke up and looked at his watch... 5:28 a.m. It was summertime and the sun was slowly making its way through the open curtain. Jude was still asleep. He just switched his hand over his eyes. Zero stood up to his elbows and looked at him. So many years have passed, and it still was his favorite part of the day. Jude was so cute when he was sleeping. At once he frowned in his sleep and shifted. Zero reached out and stroked his cheek, and he just snuggled next to him and went back to sleep.

Today was their anniversary. Twentieth. Zero strongly embraced sleeping Jude and closed his eyes. He started remembering everything they went through together. He never imagined this much happiness in his life. Like abandoned children from foster families, Zero did not even know that something like this could exist. Until the day when he crossed his path with Jude. From the very first second he knew Jude was someone special but he couldn't figure why. He couldn't figure it out even when Jude kissed him for the first time, or when he began showing up regularly in Jude's small apartment, on daily basis really. He did not figure that out until the moment when Jude left him the first time. Suddenly it became clear that Jude was love of his life. He realized then that it wasn't really important if he was gay or not because love didn't depend on gender but on who captured your heart. From that day on he did everything he could have for Jude to return to his life. Because without him nothing made sense really.

He remembered the days when they kissed on the court. On this very day some twenty years ago. He was willing to give up everything for Jude. Because he knew that Jude would have done the same in his place. He knew that their life would be nothing less than perfect. And it was. Of course there were also some bad things, but that was life, and the two were a team that was ready for anything. Jude was the anchor that was always correcting his way to the right path. Jude was his rock. Zero looked down at Jude and kissed him gently on a forehead. Jude shifted and woke up.  
"It's early, why are you awake?" he asked quietly.  
"I love to watch you sleeping," Jude laughed and Zero felt in love with him all over again.  
"What are we going to do today?" Zero asked.  
"We can do whatever we want, happy anniversary, sunny boy," Jude murmured while kissing Zero's neck.  
"Really?" Zero said mischievously and put away the blanket and began kissing Jude on his back "Happy anniversary to you too, my love.“  
Jude stretched himself with a blissful smile and Zero pulled up to kiss him once more. So many years had gone, Jude thought, and I want him the same way I wanted him the first day we met. Gone were all sorts of things but never ever he wanted anyone other than Zero.

Jude got up first and brought them breakfast and coffee to bed. Lately they finally had more time for themselves. Especially today when it was their day. After a leisurely midday  they decided to go to the beach. Nobody was hurt by a little lying around. After enjoying the sun and water they returned home. They could have watched a movie and to order food from a nearby restaurant. Jude had always made fun of Zero's selection of films but eventually he fell in love with cartoons and black and white films. He enjoyed watching Zero relax. Every time he had a boyish smile that he loved so much. Jude lay in Zero's lap, half asleep, tired from the sun and sand. Jude remembered how once Zero told to him that they will grow old together. That was all he ever wanted.

After a pleasant afternoon they agreed to come out to the town. The day was made for a little relaxation time and celebration. Nothing in this world was not more important than the two of them. They passed the Arena where it all began and by Jude's little apartment where they spent so many happy moments. They talked about everything that was going on all these years and they were happily laughing.  
"Life is strange," said Zero, "you showed up in my life when I expected it the least. You gave me everything I did not know I needed. "  
Jude took his hand and laughed. "You remember Danny, the photographer's assistant?"  
"Yes surey," says Zero "Who knows he might be even waiting for you now" and they both started to laugh as little kids.

They returned home late. Jude was just coming from the bathroom, Zero was already in bed. Naked. Jude was watching him from the doorway. He still was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. Jude layed down beside him and put a gentle kiss on his lips. Zero backed and pulled Jude closer to him. His hands were all over Jude's body while they were kissing passionately. Jude slowly switched them up. Zero withdrawed a little more comfortable on the bed frame and pulled Jude behind him. Jude sat in his lap while Zero gently stated his hard dick in his ass. Jude threw his head back and rode him just as they both loved, while Zero's arm handled his dick. Light-accelerated pace until Jude was coming first and Zero immediately after him. Both fell on the bed and looked at each other with a smile. Jude got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. In return he brought water but when he returned Zero was already asleep. Jude climbed to bed, embraced Zero and pulled the covers up. It's been a good day, Jude thought, and a nice life, more beautiful than he ever dared to dream of.

 

all thanks to nagron12


End file.
